Flower and Dragon
by Crescent Saber
Summary: A few months after the fight against M.I.S.T. and Ryu Hayabusa was still working quite hard. His missions were beginning to take their toll. Finally deciding to take some time for himself, he returns to his antique shop only to receive a surprise visit from the last person he expected but the first person who occupied his thoughts...
1. Chapter 1

**Flower and Dragon Ch:1**

_It's good to be back…_ The thought lingered in Ryu Hayabusa's mind as his antique shop came into view. He hadn't seen it in quite some time and he honestly looked forward to the peace and quiet. It had been 3 months since the fight against the M.I.S.T organization along side the others and ever since he had been doing mission after mission on his own. _Momiji and the others can look after the village for a while. I'll send word to her later to tell her I'm finally taking that vacation she's been bugging me to take._ He was dressed in casual clothes with all of his ninja gear in a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. But as he rounded the corner to where the front door of his shop was, he stopped in his tracks. Right there, leaning against the door was a very unexpected but welcome sight.

"Kasumi?" Ryu found himself saying her name almost unconsciously.

She turned her head to look at him and closed the small book in her hands placing into a backpack sitting on the ground beside her. "Good morning Hayabusa."

He simply stared at her for a few moments. She was dressed in her black ninja suit with the blue cloak around her shoulders. Her copper colored hair was up in its usual ponytail and she was looking back at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

"Umm…earth to the Super Ninja?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and I thought I'd drop in and surprise you. I wasn't sure you'd be home and when you weren't I hung around."

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour I guess? Did you just get back from a mission?" Her gaze drifted to the bag he was carrying.

He nodded. "Yeah a long one at that. Did you really wait here for an hour? What if I never showed up?"

Kasumi frowned at him. "I just wanted to see you. We're friends right? Unless you don't want me around."

"No it's not that it at all. It is really good to see you again. You look good."

She blushed slightly. "So do you."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure."

He opened the door with his key and entered the shop. It was hard to remember the last time he was here. The inside was relatively clean thanks to Momiji checking up on it for him from time to time. He sat his bag down behind the front counter and glanced back to Kasumi. She was standing in front of a shelf and looking at something. Once again, Ryu found himself staring at her. Kasumi had really grown up; not just physically but in other ways as well. Not to mention her sleek, black ninja suit looked great on her.

"Find something you like?" He asked approaching her after snapping out of his trance.

"I was just browsing. There's a lot of old stuff here. I bet most of it is older than me."

"Probably older than me too."

"So how long before you leave again?" She turned towards him and looked him right in the eye.

"I'm actually taking some time off."

She looked at him almost shocked. "Time off? When is the last time you had ANY time off?"

"This will be the first time in a long time. But I figured I was due for it."

"Well that's good. You deserve it. I mean you really do."

"Thank you," he said crossing his arms.

"So any special plans?"

Ryu thought for a moment. "Not really. I'll probably do some fishing and hang out around here. I like it it's quiet."

"Sounds exciting," Kasumi said sarcastically. "Will you be all alone or are you expecting company for this little getaway?"

"Nope. The only person here is you."

"I see. Well…then would you LIKE some company?"

Ryu looked at her curiously. "Are you asking me if you can stay Kasumi?"

"That depends. Are you going to say yes?"

"You sure you won't be bored around here?"

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

"Alright if that's what you want. There's an extra room upstairs. It's the last door on the right," he said pointing behind him to the staircase.

Kasumi tossed her backpack over her shoulder and headed upstairs.

"It may be a little small!" Ryu called up to her.

"No it's ok! This'll do just fine!" Kasumi called back.

Figuring she would take a few minutes to put her stuff away, Ryu started looking around the shop. It didn't look too different from how he remembered it save for the fact that most of the stuff was rearranged. As he looked around getting his bearings and trying to relearn where everything was, Kasumi came back down stairs.

"You weren't kidding about the room being small," she said.

"Well it was originally a storage room but I had it made into a guest room-,"

"For when you occasionally have a guest?" said Kasumi smiling.

"Yeah."

An awkward silence lingered between them for a few seconds until Ryu decided to break it. "Would you like some tea or something? I believe I have some upstairs."

"Umm…sure. Tea sounds nice."

He motioned for her to follow him and the two headed upstairs. Though it was small and nothing compared to his home back in his village, the living space above his shop was nice enough for those times he stayed there in between missions. Kasumi followed him to the kitchen area which just consisted of a small sink, about 3 or 4 cabinets, a refrigerator, and a square table with two chairs; one on each side. Kasumi took a seat as Ryu went through the cabinets.

"So how have you been Kasumi? The last time I saw you was on the Freedom Surivivor."

"I've been…ok I guess. Been staying here in Japan mostly."

"Mostly?"

She laughed slightly. "Well I did go to America for a while."

He glanced back at her. "Really? Which part?"

"New York. It was actually a lot of fun. Haven't you been there before Hayabusa?"

His mind flashed back to his last visit to New York. "I have though it wasn't all that fun when I was there."

"You had a mission?"

"Yeah." He finally found the small box of tea bags and grabbed two cups to prepare it.

Kasumi clasped her hands together on the table. "Say Hayabusa…do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

He looked back at her curiously. "You always have personal question for me."

"I suppose I do. But I want to ask it anyway."

"What is it Kasumi?"

She was quiet for several moments before he turned to look right at her. She was avoiding his gaze and seemed to be staring at something on the wall. Walking over to the table, Ryu pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. "Kasumi?"

"Do you ever think about me?"

Ryu was stunned by her question. She still didn't look at him when she said it but his silence seemed to bother her.

"I asked if you ever think about me Hayabusa."

I heard you that's just…not an easy question to answer."

Kasumi looked at him sternly. "Of course it is. Either you do or you don't."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Where is it coming from? I want to know if you think about me because I think about you! I think about you a lot! To be honest I have to force myself NOT to think about you!"

"Kasumi…please. We have had this discussion before. It just wouldn't work between us."

"And why not?" she said solemnly.

Ryu doesn't answer but instead stands up to check on the tea.

"It's because of my brother right?!"

"He's my best friend Kasumi. I promised him I would look after you and I can't go back on that."

"And how do YOU feel about that?"

"What?"

"How do feel about that? How do feel about that promise you made now?"

"I feel the same as I did when I made it," he said with a sigh.

Kasumi walked up next to him and leaned in close. "Listen I love my brother too but I want my own life. I want to be able to make my own choices and not have life decisions made for me. Truth be told…Hayate may not like this but that will be his problem to deal with. I mean are you honestly that afraid of what he thinks?"

"It's not fear Kasumi. I'm not afraid of him. I respect him."

"So your respect for him is greater than your feelings for me?"

He looked at her as if to respond but she quickly cut him off.

"Don't try to feed me some crap line. I KNOW you feel something for me."

He looked away from her. "It's not that simple."

"Well it should be!" Kasumi quickly left the room. Ryu listened to the sound of her footsteps on the wooded stairs before the opening and slamming of the shop's door echoed through the building. The super ninja stood there in front of his kitchen counter for a few more moments before angrily throwing one of the tea cups against the wall causing it to shatter. _I'm sorry Kasumi. But I promised to protect you from anything that might harm you. Even me._

* * *

Ok so this is my first attempt a DOA fanfic. I've been wanting to do something with Kasumi for a LONG time now and after several failed attempts, I think I have a good idea. Not sure how long I'm going to make this though. Guess I'm just going to play it by ear lol. Anyway please enjoy and leave a review! All feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Flower and Dragon Ch:2

Ryu glanced at the clock on the wall. _It's been 4 hours. Where is she?_ He sat behind the counter twirling a kunai knife around his finger._ She left her things in the room upstairs but maybe she just forgot them and doesn't plan to come back._ Gripping the knife tightly in his hand he stabbed it into the wooden counter. _I should have stopped her. I should have gone after her but what would I say? I doubt she would listen to me anyway. When she gets upset she tends to become difficult to reason with. But I don't blame her exactly. She's just-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door of the shop opening. Stepping in from outside was Kasumi. She closed the door behind her started to make her way towards the stairs when Ryu got her attention.

"Where did you go Kasumi?"

She stopped but didn't turn around to face him. "I needed to clear my head. Don't worry I'll just get my stuff and be out of your way."

"Wait…in my way? When did I ever say you were in my way?" He said following her upstairs.

"Well I'm sure you want to enjoy your time off. You don't need me getting in your way and annoying you." Walking into the small room, she grabbed her backpack off of the bed and slung the strap over her shoulder. "Besides it was…selfish of me to intrude on you like this."

"Kasumi I said you could stay. It's not a problem."

"I know you said that. I also know why you said it. You're a good man Hayabusa. Really you are. It was really nice to see you."

Ryu quickly grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. He even managed to surprise her with how fast he reacted. "Kasumi…I'm sorry."

She looked at him curiously. "No, no don't do that. You didn't do anything to be sorry for. This is my fault. Just the foolish idea of a foolish girl."

"You're not a fool Kasumi. Anything but," he said letting go of her arm. "Look I know I'm not good at explaining this but you have to understand the position this puts me in."

"I know I know you promised my brother."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" There was a tinge of impatience in her voice.

"Regardless of the promise I made to your brother I care about you greatly. But…you'd be in danger if you were with me. I can't have that."

Kasumi sighed. "More protection. Hayabusa…I appreciate what you do for me. Please don't take this the wrong way. I am very grateful for all of the help you've given me. You're a really good friend. But I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself as you've obviously seen."

"I know that Kasumi."

"So you get why I'm frustrated with this then?"

He nodded in response.

"Then why-,"

"Because your life is too precious to lose!"

"What?" she said stunned by his sudden outburst.

"You're too…important Kasumi. I can't take gambles with your life. I won't."

"What do you mean too important? So it's alright for you and the others to risk your lives but not me? What makes me more important than any of you?!"

"To me," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"You're too important to me! I can't lose you! If something happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself! So even if you hate me for pushing you away at least you'll be safe. That is more important."

Kasumi stood in silence for a moment. She simply stared at him as he stared back at her. She then let her backpack strap slide off of her shoulder and hit the floor with a thud. "Do…do you really mean all that?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I…I lost it for a second."

"No you said what you really felt. There's nothing wrong with that," said Kasumi taking a few steps towards him.

"Kasumi how I feel isn't the point here. Can't you understand that I don't want you to be a part of that world?"

"I understand." She moved much closer to him now and looked directly into his eyes.

"So why are you-,"

"Because you haven't stopped me yet. Can't you see that you are saying one thing and doing the opposite? You tell me it's too dangerous for me to be with you yet when I try to leave you stop me."

"That's because-,"

Slowly, Kasumi reached out her hand and gently placed it on his chest. "Just say it. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want me here with you and that I should go, then I will go. I will go and we will just be friends and this will never come up again. But I need to hear you say it."

He stared at her as she simply stared back awaiting his response. He opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped. Kasumi smiled at his failed attempt.

"It's ok Hayabusa. I knew you couldn't say it."

"Kasumi…,"

"It's alright. I know how you are." She stepped back and sighed. "So as much as I might want to, I won't do anymore pushing ok?"

"Are you still leaving?"

She shook her head. "No I'll stay. That is if it's still ok with you?"

He let out a sigh as well. "You're always welcome here Kasumi."

"Ok. Well I'm just going to change out of this. I love this suit but it's not exactly conventional for lounging around you know?"

"Tell me about it," said Ryu staring to head back downstairs. "One more thing Kasumi."

"What is it?"

"I was getting ready to put together something for dinner later on and I always like to get a good workout before hand. Helps-,"

"Helps me to stay sharp at all times," said Kasumi mimicking his serious tone of voice. She then burst into laughter.

"I do not sound like that," he said doing his best not to crack a smile.

"I'm sorry Hayabusa but I couldn't resist!"

"Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to join me in a training session? I'm also curious to see how much better you've gotten."

"Are you sure about that? I thought you said you just got back from a long mission? Aren't you tired?"

"Tired is not in a ninja's vocabulary Kasumi."

"Alright I accept your challenge," Kasumi said following him downstairs.

"The area back behind the shop is large enough. We'll have plenty of space."

The two headed out of the backdoor of the shop into an open space that was pretty much a backyard. The grass was lush and bright green and looked freshly mowed. Glancing to her left, Kasumi noticed several lawn and gardening tools sitting against the wall of the building. She turned to look back at Ryu who had taken off his jacket and laid it down on the small porch. Doing her best to stay focused, she stepped out into the middle of the space and faced him.

"Alright are you ready?"

Kasumi took her fighting stance. "Ready. Oh and don't hold back."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "I want to prove that I can handle it."

He assumed his fighting stance as well and the two inched closer to one another letting their arms touch. "Then let us begin."

Kasumi's lips curled into a smile. "Yes…let's!"

Surprisingly, Kasumi took the initiative and spun around quickly with a back fist. Blocking it with his right arm, Ryu swept Kasumi's feet from under her with a kick and knocked her flat on her back.

"Nice move but it was more showy than anything else," he said helping her to her feet. "Come on try again."

Once again Kasumi took the opportunity and rushed Ryu with several swift punches forcing him back as he guarded against them. He finally caught her right arm and turned her around while twisting it behind her.

"Don't lose your composure Kasumi. Only a clear mind can correctly make decisions in battle."

Reacting quickly, Kasumi kicked him in the shin and used her free arm to elbow him in the chest breaking his grip. She then spun again going at him with another punch. Ryu moved quickly and parried her attack pushing her fist down towards the ground. Catching herself with her hands, Kasumi launched a fast kick at him that he stopped with one hand whilst using a kick to once again knock her off her balance and flat on her back.

Kasumi hit the ground with her fist in frustration. "I thought I had you that time but I should've known you'd see through it."

"You've got to stay calm Kasumi."

She got to her feet and brushed herself off. "I know. But you're too good. How am I supposed to match you?"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself. You can do a lot more than you think you can. Remember when you took on that clone in the tri tower?"

Kasumi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I do. But that was different."

"How?"

"I mean I knew what I had to do. That thing had to be destroyed or who knows what it would do or who it would hurt. I had-,"

"Determination and purpose right?"

"Right," she said nodding.

"So you just need to find that again. Find that strength."

"And how do I do that?"

"Focus on something that you want. Imagine a goal; something to shoot for or aspire to and go for it without letting anything stop you." He assumed his stance again. "Do that and come at me again."

Kasumi paused for a few moments. _There is one thing I want more than anything. If I focus on that then maybe…_

"Are you ready Kasumi?"

Taking her stance again, Kasumi nodded. "Ready."

"Then it's my turn to go on the offensive." With that, Hayabusa went at her only to have Kasumi avoid his attack and catch his left arm. Reacting quickly he moved to follow up with his right but Kasumi let herself fall backwards pulling him with her before using both legs to launch him into the air. He watched her vanish in a swirl of pink petals before reappearing above him. Turning in the air quickly, he crossed his arms in front of him blocking her kick. He grabbed her leg but Kasumi turned as well to deliver a second kick with her other. _Clever move._

"Gotcha!" she yelled bringing her leg down hard. But Ryu released his grip on her other leg and blocked the second as well. However Ryu's widened when he noticed a smile creep across Kasumi's face. She vanished again filling his vision with sakura petals just as he spun and landed on the ground. Looking around he failed to spot his opponent. _Where did she…there!_ He spun to stop an attack aimed at his back but was surprised to catch only a thrown rock. Kasumi then reappeared above him ready to go for another kick. Though caught by surprise at first, Ryu still managed to parry her kick and catch her before slamming her down on the ground one last time.

She looked up at him wincing slightly. "Hayabusa…that kind of hurt."

"Forgive me sometimes I forget to hold back," he said helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My back just hurts a bit," she said brushing herself off. "Hayabusa you really are amazing. There's no way I could beat you."

"You're very impressive yourself. That fake out move was well executed."

"Well no one ever accused me of lacking originality. But I have to know, how did you see through it?"

"You're scent." He pointed to her hair. "You're hair smells like strawberries. It was a dead giveaway to your position."

"So you sniffed me out?"

"No the smell is just strong that's all."

"Guess I used too much shampoo huh?" Kasumi bowed to him respectfully. "But thank you for the lesson regardless."

"You're welcome but you don't have to be so formal with me. And call me Ryu."

"Alright then…Ryu," said Kasumi blushing slightly. Just as she was about to say more the back door of the shop flew open revealing a very panicked and seemingly exhausted Momiji.

"Master!" she said panting heavily and leaning against the door frame for support.

"Momiji?! What's wrong? What's happened?!"

"We've got a serious problem in the village! We need you know!"

* * *

Ok...now I am NOT entirely sure how this one will be received in comparison to the previous chapter so when you review please be gentle but feel free to let me know if I'm totally messing up lol. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower and Dragon Ch:3**

"Momiji calm down and tell me what happened," said Ryu.

Momiji sat in a chair with her hands clasped on her lap and hanging her head.

"Just tell me Momiji."

"Master I'm sorry...it was so sudden. There was literally no warning before they were on us. Me and the others fought them off as best we could but a few of the villagers were taken during the fighting."

"Taken as in kidnapped?" Kasumi asked.

Momiji nodded.

"What did these mystery attackers look like?"

"They were wearing really old japanese samurai armor. I only saw 5 of them but there could have been more."

"Samurai? That's odd. When was the last time we saw one of those?"

"They're still around Kasumi. They just keep to themselves much like us. People as a whole think that we're all gone too."

"Good point."

"Master what are going to do?! The people they took are in danger! We need to-,"

"We're not doing anything." He turned his attention to Kasumi. "Can you take Momiji back to the village? I'll see if I can pick up their trail."

"But master I want to help too! You left me in charge while you were gone! This is my responsibility! This happened on my watch and I want to help bring them back safe!"

"You can help. You can make sure that nothing else happens in the village while I'm away. Don't worry I'll find them."

Kasumi remained silent but Ryu saw the expression on her face. She didn't need to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. As he grabbed his bag containing all of his ninja gear, Kasumi approached him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go alone? I don't like this Ryu."

"It can't be helped. I can't leave my people like that." He began placing his weapons on the counter top along with some of his other equipment.

"Yes it can! Let me come with you!"

He took her aside and out of Momiji's earshot. "Kasumi listen to me...I know you're right. But I can't risk it. Even if it is a trap it's better they only get me than you two as well. At least you will be able to do something about it from the outside."

"So you're willing to risk it all on that? What if something happens to you?"

"The village will be alright. From the way this played out, they want me to come after them. The kidnapped villagers are the bait."

"That's all the more reason for you to NOT go alone!"

"Kasumi I need you to stay with the village. Help Momiji anyway you can."

Kasumi let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Well if you won't let me help you in person then can I please give you something?"

"Kasumi...,"

"Ryu please!"

"Alright. What is it?"

"Hold on," she said heading up the stairs. She returned quickly holding something in her hand. "Here this might come in handy."

"Thanks Kasumi but I already have a windmill shuriken," he said pointing to the one the counter.

"That old thing? Come on Ryu mine is much better. Instead of the old 4 point model mine is a six point. It also folds and is lighter and easier to carry. Not to mention it flies faster and is more accurate."

"Hmm...I've never seen one like this before. Where did you get it?"

"It's mine. I designed it," she said rather proudly. "I call it Kunai Tempest."

Ryu folded the weapon and placed it with his others. "Alright I'll make good use of it. Thank you Kasumi."

"You're welcome. But are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Kasumi...I need you to do this for me alright? Trust me I don't have any plans on dying anytime soon. I'll be back."

"Alright, alright. Just...be careful ok? Please."

"I will. Now you and Momiji get going. And stay in the village until I get back."

Hanging her head still, Momiji nodded exiting the door of the shop. Kasumi followed after stopping at the door to give Ryu one last concerned glance. After they were both gone, he finished gearing up with the last piece of equipment being his trusty sword. Drawing it from its sheathe, he examined the blade. _Looks like our work is never done is it?_ Strapping the sheathe on and returning the sword to it, the super ninja locked the door to the shop before dashing off.

Momiji and Kasumi followed the path back to the village walking silently. Kasumi was content to let Momiji lead since she did not know the exact way to the village. As they neared a small stream, Momiji stopped and wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't help but feel this is all my fault. Now master has to go and clean up my mess."

"It's not your fault. I'm sure no one blames you. Things happen sometimes no matter how hard we try to stop them. Believe me I know that better than anyone."

Wiping away the last few tears from her face Momiji smiled faintly at Kasumi. "You must think I'm a big baby huh? Getting all emotional like this."

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't. I get emotional too. It's just a part of who we are. I mean granted it may not be the best trait to have in a ninja, but it means you really care. You see people often mistake us sensitive types for being weak or unstable because we get emotional and upset. But I don't think that's true. It's quite the opposite really. I like to think that my emotions make me stronger. I mean I probably wouldn't be here without them."

"Thank you Miss Kasumi. I really appreciate that."

"Your very welcome. And it's just Kasumi. Calling me miss makes me feel weird." Turning to look down the path, Kasumi pointed ahead. "The village is just down this path right?"

"Yeah. We should be there soon."

"Good. I'd feel bad leaving you in the woods too far from the village."

"You're going after him aren't you?" she asked.

Kasumi nodded. "I know he said to go on to the village but...I can't leave him. He's walking into a trap and risking his life all alone. He says he's not willing to gamble with my life because it's too precious well I'm not willing to gamble with his!"

Momiji smiled. "Now I see what he sees in you."

"Pardon?"

"Master does talk about you sometimes. Granted he doesn't talk all that much but he seems to somewhat...perk up when he mentions you."

"That's...nice to know. Thank you."

"You don't want to know what he says about you?" Momiji asked.

Kasumi chuckled. "No that's alright. Just knowing that I cross his mind every once and a while is enough. But I am sorry to be leaving you like this."

"No it's alright. Truth be told I was planning the exact same thing."

"He won't be upset that you disobeyed him?" Kasumi asked.

"He'll understand. One of the people kidnapped from our village was a young boy named Sanji. He's practically like a little brother to me. There's no way I could stay back in the village and just twiddle my thumbs and wait. I'd lose my mind worrying."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Ryu always has to be the lone wolf. I wish I could make him understand how much it drives me crazy."

"True. But master is who he is. Nothing we can do about it. The best we can do is support him whether he wants it or not."

"Alright at some point you and I need to sit down and have a long conversation because we think WAY too much alike but for now," Kasumi said looking towards the tree line behind them. "We need to get after him before he gets too much of a head start on us."

"Master should be headed south. That's where I told him they escaped to."

"Alright let's get a move on then!"

Momiji nodded in agreement and the two girls dashed off into the forest.

* * *

Ok I really like how this came out. The extra time I spent on it paid off I think. I'm a little iffy on the ending though. Also for any Momiji fans expect to see a lot more of her. Now it may be a bit for the next one as I plan for the next few chapters to be action packed with lots of fight scenes and awesome ninja action from Kasumi, Ryu, and Momiji. Unfortunately while I really enjoy creating battles, they also take me a while to do so please be patient. Either way, enjoy and please review! Oh and all comments are welcome either in the review or through pm.


End file.
